1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A small-capacity rechargeable battery having a single pack electrode assembly packaged in the form of a pack is used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery having several tens of electrode assemblies connected to each other is widely used as a motor-driving power source, such as in an electric scooter, a hybrid vehicle, or an electric vehicle, or as a large-capacity power storage device. Rechargeable batteries may be manufactured as different types.